Hello love' will you be my lover? UsUk Gakuen Hetalia
by Bodshkathederp
Summary: Aghh I hope you like this I'm a terrible writer and this was a little rushed but it's good in my opinion anyway if somebody likes it I might not be a lazy ass and update frequently. Either way I'm still putting this shit up, so enjoy! Warning: Yaoi (Maybe), boy x boy, swear words, personified countries, sappy side stories. Main pairings : UsUk/UkUs and Prussia x Canada.


Hello love' be my lover?

*Ok before you read this I did get inspiration from another author for a major setting in my story but he or she is doing a beach and I'm doing a snow village so yeah… enjoy my crappy writing skills!*

-Hey love' my name is Arthur Kirkland, I'm 169cm tall (5'9) and just recently turned 17. I have platinum blond hair & according to my Grandmother I'm way too skinny(I don't think I can trust her words though most Grandmothers are like that no matter what weight you are…) well I'm 54kg (119 lb) so I'm pretty light I guess. Today I'm finally starting my first day as a American high school student. Recently my parents got divorced at split up even though my father moved to Ireland that still wasn't enough so she wanted to place a whole ocean between them. At first she was going to move to Canada although she really never found the cold of Britain really enjoyable so of corse she's hate the weather of Canada. So with little discussion with her boyfriend they chose California in the U.S. The school they enrolled me in was calling out for foreign students from all around the world, my mother saw this and thought it would be a great idea to administrate me into the school and once again her and Stan's (Her Boyfriend) plan succeeded even though being bombarded by the constant sabotage by me. Man I have really lost my delinquent touch that I once had when I was younger.(I was a bit of a punk when he was a young adolescent but after a being expelled by my first high school I got the shit beat out of him by my Dad and Step Mother so I decided to try more of a gentlemanly approach on life).-

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The blond slightly ruffled his hair with his long slender fingers, moving his head to a slight bob in every change of the beat of the song he was listening to through his 'skull candy' head phones. A small hum came from his soft, gentle lips (as many girls described so kissable) as the cold winter breeze hit him he felt like he was in a daze, so much so that he walked across the crossing when the bossy red hand appeared onto the sign. A small toot of the horn was sounded by a young African American women dressed quite elegantly with a face and bust that would catch any mans gaze in a second. Arthur jumped at the sudden wake up call and proceeded to apologise to the young lady before leaving the crossing and slowly marching his small feet up to the gate.

His whole body slumped slightly as he looked at the brightly coloured sign with little Christmas lights dećor "Welcome to Hetalia High School new and old students . Hope you enjoyed you holidays. A assembly will be held this morning for each year and you will be told which class you will be in, for more information contact the front office." He silently read out to himself. Arthur let out a huff and walked through the front gate of his new school. Most American high schools (In the movies at least) most of the time they don't have to wear uniforms although this school was more of a posh school (The kind of schools Arthur prefers to stay far away from) so you have to wear uniform.

A slight giggle echoed in front of Arthur as he looked around to find where it came from he quickly found a young girl with tanned skin and the most beautiful smile Arthur had sworn he had scene before. He was about to introduce himself Until he had heard a certain familiar laughter call out to him.

It was Francis Bonnefoy.

When his family visited their grand father, her neighbour often came over to help and brang over his only child. At first they got along but that was until the contest. Both boys had a crush on Bella from across the street, so they played a game; whoever can get Bella to kiss them first wins! Francis won without a problem which made Arthur hate him for stealing him crush. They soon became enemy's and when his grandpa died they moved back to the U.K where they never spoke again until now.

"Funny seeing you here frog!" Arthur proudly pronounced shifting his weight from his heels to his toes, slightly rising him up above his height then slowly back to the base of his whole foot. During this he had his arms tightly locked into a crossed-don'tfuckwithme gesture.

"Oh how clever Arthur what's next, French Whore?" Almost sarcastically Francis copied the same crossed arm gesture that Arthur had.

Arthur let out a big grin before speaking,"Oh I'm sorry shit beard did I hurt your little feelings!"

Arthur didn't really want or need to fight with Francis but he giggles with delight whenever he fought with somebody. Verbally of corse, if you have seen him you know is not fighting material but if he's angry he could beat the shit out of you (But collapsing soon after).

"I'm sorry shit beard but I'm going to have to do things much more important than talking to you." Arthur said rather smugly before running off into the crowd trying to make it to the office in time. To his delight he found a large door muddied with hand prints and other substances Arthur couldn't recognise. The teen drew a breath before stepping into the office -This is it-.

Finally the end of school bell shrieked throughout the school and within seconds students rushed to their dorms. The air was filled with gossip and a taste of excitement. Next week if you were on a level 5 or above you could go to Little Winters snow village for the month. It was a really big step for the school to allow there students to go to such a big thing. Well there is only 196 students in the whole school so it's not like 1000 students are being crammed into busses one after another for an 4 hour trip. Also if you wanted to go you had to have your own means of transport.

Arthur managed to pay his money just in time before the deadlines closed. He was brimming with excitement so much as he walked gracefully through the crowds he didn't notice a larger built jock came whipping towards him until the last second. The other teen accidentally rammed into Arthur making him fall flat onto his face and dropping all of his homework on the not so busy anymore pathway. As the other teen noticed this he ditched the football in hand & lent a hand to Arthur.

"Are you okay, I'm so sorry dude I didn't see you there anyway I was playing with my friends wh- woah your'e bleeding let me get something to wipe that." The Jock threw his bag down and began to search through his bag like a miner searching for gold.

"Ahh no it's alright it's just a little scratch," Arthur began but was cut of by the loud mouth jock ( Arthur's new nickname for him). During the Jocks speech Arthur had bring himself to a sitting position and continued to gently rub his forehead where he was bleeding.

"Woah dude your's British how awesome! I'm Alfred. what's your name?" The jock said as he grinned in delight when he found old undone home work sheet in his bag. He scrunched it up and began to wipe the blood of Arthur's forehead.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland" He shyly made out. He retrieved a bandaid from his bottomless pit of a bag then lovingly placed it on Arthur's face although for some reason after he finished he sat there with eyes as wide as plates. He craned his around checking his surroundings in which they became the only 2 students in sight.

"Shit I missed my bus how am I going to get home now?" Alfred said in almost a completely opposite tone from before.

First Arthur just sat there and thought why would he want to go home today? But as a gentleman he refrained from asking such a silly question.

"I could drive you, I have a car & a license." Arthur usually was never this nice to strangers but since he was so nice to him why not.

"Really dude your'e the best!" Alfred stood up and placed a hand out for Arthur so he could get up. As Arthur's cold, pale, bony hand was placed into Alfred's he jumped with the sounded jolt of coldness to his skin. He got up and quickly disconnected the connection between each other. Arthur began to stumble around to find the rest of his paper work before taking off to his car with Alfred trailing behind.

"Hey! I'm not physic tell me where you live! " Arthur sharply spoke after 10 minutes of driving.

"Uhh 32 ********* *********, *******."

"Oh okay I know that street It's not to far from this Janny's & Danny's Old Timey Limey Store."

Alfred giggled at the stupid ass name of the place.

"Hmmmm what's so funny?" He said with a low, questioning tone.

" Ahahaha, just the name of the store. What do they sell anyway?"

"Books, Tea sets, embroidery etc."

"Hm sounds boring…" "Oh cool were here!"

Arthur's jaw dropped in shock as they turned up at a small mansion. The front was lined with beautiful Sakura trees and flowers. When Alfred opened his car door the fragrance hit Arthur like a freight train. Thousands of birds chirped making clamour with the other creatures of the garden. Butterflies, dragonflies and mosquito's lined the epic fish pond within the gates. Even the fish were swimming with glee, playfully splashing water at the toads on small Lillie pads like a young child that was swimming with his siblings. Proud fully the toad croaked in harmony with dragonflies buzz. Alfred turned and noticed Arthur's wide eyes and dropped jaw.

"Uhh would you like to come in side?" He managed to mumble.

"Ok I guess, for how long?" Arthur began to climb out of his yellow Ford Fiesta but tripped on the handle of Alfred's back pack. He shamefully got up and dusted of his pants before looking directly at Al again.

Alfred broke the eye contact and started to fidget"Maybe the night, if you not going with anyone could I also travel to the thingie with you too?"

Shocked Arthur agreed simply saying that wasn't planning on traveling with anyone so It would be fine.

"Okay, do you have your luggage with you or is that in your dorm?" Beginning to calm his tone he slung his bag over his shoulder and shifted his weight to one foot.

"Ahh no I put all of my luggage in my car this morning so I'm okay how about you?"

"It's in this house so I'm set to go!" He proudly proclaimed and struck a pose that Arthur wouldn't expect to happen outside of a Anime.

As they walked into the large wooden doors a young Japanese maid opened the door with a gentle smile on her face and she calmly spoke, "Mister Jones welcome back, can I please take your jackets?"

Alfred causally handed the lady his bomber jacket while Arthur kindly refused and preferred to keep it on .

Alfred took Arthur by the hand and ran into a small broom closet together. Arthur's face turned into the colour of a peach and thoughts started to circle his mind. 'What is he doing is he going to kiss me? I don't know what to do, shit! Do I kiss him. Do we hug, have…se-x? No don't think like that Kirkland your getting ahead of your self there is no way a jock would love him and there is no way he would love a jock! Right? Aw bloody hell I can feel my face heating up aghhhh-'

" Um Arthur are you okay is it to cramped in here?" Just has he said that, the git stood up and looked directly at me, our faces so close that my body and heart were screaming kiss him while my mind was fighting them with common sense.

"Uh no I'm okay it's just a little stuffy in here.…" He replied looking at an dusty old broom next to a shelf of cleaning products. He jumped at the sound of a strange noise coming from the walls shocked Arthur and as he turned to Alfred he saw a huge dumb waiter come crawling down.

Without a second thought Alfred proceeded to pick up Arthur bridal style and shove him in side then him self. He reached out of the small confinements of the dumb waiter and pressed a large green button then at the speed of light slam the door shut.

Arthur could feel the craft halt then make its slow decent upwards. Alfred turned his head and sat it in the last (comfortable) available spot right on Arthur's chest. His heart jumped at the sudden contact and began to beat at 1000 beats per minute. Not noticing this Alfred nuzzled his head into Arthur's chest and rested his hands on the older teens belly. 'Kirkland why are you getting all hot and bothered by this wanker! You know better! Breathe in…and out, in and…out, in…out. See how easy that was so calm down. He might have the sexiest tan you have ever seen and the cutest eyes & appears to have a massive pair compared to me. I'm pretty sure that slight bulge in his trousers is not a permanent erection. Plus he the way he holds and touches me is so loving and warms up my cold…lonely… heart. Shit the git is playing with my hormones and driving me crazy with all of this affection. My true mother is always busy with work and both my Step and True father hate spending time with me. So I never really ever got hugged or held when I hurt my self or cried from heartbreak. All of my brothers hated me too & bullied me but when I cried they kinda took pity on me and stopped physically hurting me for the time being until I calmed down. So one day I had enough of life and was about to kill myself by tying myself to a rock and hurling it into the lake to drown myself. Although before I could a small voice of a girl called out.

Bella surrounded by fairies ran to me and stopped me. Saying that I should never waste something so precious as a life. The fairies around her backed me up and convinced me to become Bella's friend and also to become friends with all of the creatures of the woods. So I did, although with my heart broken soon I never went to the forest again and I regretted it. When I went back to France when I was ten & I saw that the forest had been burnt down in a fire killing everybody in the village that lived there including…Bella. The French bastard was in Spain during this (much to my despair).

Ever since then I locked my self away from the world and started to turn into a bit of snob. Although with the idiot I fell that I don't have to hide from him, to fear him or hate him but perhaps become his friend?'

'Never no one ever wants to friends with me…never…-'


End file.
